Carta condenada al olvido
by Misila
Summary: Negar que te quiero sería mentir. Pero el amor no lo es todo. Y ya no puede ser.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo los utilizo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de febrero__: La Casa Ravenclaw_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Carta condenada al olvido**_

o-o-o

_Tú eras el huracán y yo la alta  
torre que desafía su poder:  
¡tenías que estrellarte o que abatirme!  
¡No pudo ser!_

_Tú eras el océano y yo la enhiesta  
roca que firme aguanta su vaivén:  
¡tenías que romperte o que arrancarme!  
¡No pudo ser!_

_Hermosa tú, yo altivo; acostumbrados  
uno a arrollar, el otro a no ceder:  
la senda estrecha, inevitable el choque…  
¡No pudo ser!_

**Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer-Rima XLI**

o-o-o

_Querido Percy:_

_Ambos sabemos que esto no lleva a ninguna parte desde hace tiempo. Tú porque te niegas a dejar de trabajar para esos monstruos, y yo… yo no quiero continuar fingiendo. Aunque sea una asquerosa _sangre sucia_, como tanto disfrutan diciendo tus superiores. No puedo seguir así. Ni quiero hacerlo._

o-o-o

Penélope sabía que Percy estaba avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

Era plenamente consciente de que ahora, más que nunca, su novio se arrepentía de todo lo que le había dicho a su familia, de cómo se había ido de casa. Cegado por su ambición y su orgullo, sin querer escuchar en ningún momento la voz de la experiencia, encarnada en su padre.

Y ese "COMIENZA LA SEGUNDA GUERRA" que encabezaba _El Profeta_ del día hacía que a Percy se le pusieran las orejas coloradas sólo de leerlo.

Considerando que ya había tenido suficiente martirio, la joven se levantó del sofá, le arrebató el periódico y se sentó en sus piernas. Percy intentó no hacerle caso.

—Tengo que pedirles perdón—murmuró, bajando la vista.

Penélope lo besó, pegándose a él y haciéndole más difícil ignorarla.

—Tienes que hacerlo—coincidió, quitándole las gafas. Sus largos mechones rubios hicieron cosquillas al joven en la nariz—. Pero no ahora. Yo estoy antes.

—Egoísta—le reprochó él.

Penélope sonrió de lado.

—Sabes que te encanta.

Con una risita, Percy le devolvió el beso.

o-o-o

_Qué bonito era, ¿verdad? Qué inseparables parecíamos… qué tontos fuimos. El que dijo que el amor lo puede todo debería vernos ahora. Nos echaríamos unas risas los tres. Pero no juntos. No quiero verte y lo sabes._

_A veces pienso que quizá si… si sólo hubiéramos seguido siendo los dos prefectos estirados, las cosas serían diferentes._

_Pero no puede ser. Ya no._

o-o-o

Penélope sintió deseos de abalanzarse sobre Percy, y no precisamente para comérselo a besos. Era un completo imbécil.

—¿En secreto?—entornó los ojos con rabia—. ¿Para qué, para que no te echen de tu asqueroso trabajo?

—¡No!—el pelirrojo parecía angustiado—. Pero desde que Scrimgeour dimitió… bueno, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que siga vivo… La política de Thicknesse es ligeramente distinta.

La joven sacudió la cabeza, y un rizo rubio bailó ante sus ojos.

—O sea—empezó—, que no quieres que te vean con una _sangre sucia_.

—¡Sabes que eso no me importa! Pero a los del Ministerio sí y…

Penélope se dio la vuelta, intentando que su novio no viera las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos.

—Percy, o estás con ellos o estás conmigo—murmuró—. Si quieres seguir trabajando, hazlo; pero no me obligues a esconderme.

Escuchó los pasos vacilantes del joven tras ella. Unos segundos después, Percy la abrazó por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Penélope intentó ignorarlo.

—No me hagas elegir—le pidió en voz baja—. Sabes que el trabajo me hace falta, y tú… también. Y no creo que esto dure mucho.

Penélope lo maldijo en su fuero interno antes de volverse para besarlo. En el fondo sabía que no sería capaz de dejar a Percy. Eran muchas cosas las que habían pasado juntos.

o-o-o

_Pensar en todos los motivos que teníamos para seguir juntos fue mi mayor error. Te besé para que dejases de preocuparte por tu hermano, estuviste a mi lado cuando esa serpiente gigante me dejó petrificada, nos escribíamos cartas prometiéndonos la Luna y las estrellas… _

_Tan cegada estaba por ello que no veía nada más._

_No veía que eras demasiado imbécil como para disculparte con tu familia aun sabiendo que no tenías razón, que negabas estar saliendo conmigo para no tener nada que ver con la _sangre sucia_ a la que buscaban para juzgar por haber robado la magia. Que me pediste que no te hiciera elegir, cuando tú ya habías tomado tu decisión._

o-o-o

Desde unos días a esta parte, la situación era completamente insostenible.

Penélope ya no podía más. Lo había intentado por activa y por pasiva: ya no que Percy dejase de esconder su relación con ella –porque ya hasta ella tenía que ocultarse–, sino que escuchara de una maldita vez a su conciencia y dejase de trabajar a las órdenes de esos monstruos. Que no siguiese ahogando sus principios.

Pero Percy no lo hacía. Según él, tenía que mantener las apariencias y lo vigilaban desde hace unas semanas.

—Vámonos del país—sugirió Penélope.

El pelirrojo palideció, y sus pecas se marcaron más que de costumbre.

—¿Qué? No, Penny. No puedo hacer eso. Estoy esperando el momento para…

—¿Para qué? ¿Para disculparte con tu familia? ¿Para decirle a los asquerosos de tus jefes que me tienes escondida en tu casa mientras los Carroñeros me buscan por ahí?—Percy sacudió la cabeza, pero la joven no le dejó hablar—: Yo también he esperado bastante. Pero ya me he cansado. No duermes por el cargo de conciencia y aun así sigues igual.

Percy intentó decir algo, pero Penélope agitó su varita para hacer aparecer una maleta y meter su ropa dentro.

—¿Te vas?—inquirió, atónito.

—Es obvio.

—No puedes irte. Te están buscando para meterte en Azkaban.

—Probablemente sea mejor que seguir contigo.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada llena de rabia, pero Penélope no se amedrentó. Nunca había temido a Percy Weasley y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

—No puedes irte—repitió él—. Si lo que quieres es… Si no quieres seguir conmigo, vale; no te tocaré, ni te miraré siquiera. Pero quieren encerrarte y lo sabes.

—¿No te enteras?—Penélope se volvió para mirarlo; su larga melena se agitó tras ella—. ¡No quiero verte más! ¡No soporto seguir aguantando tu hipocresía!

—¿Hipocresía? ¡Me preocupo por ti!

—Mientras trabajas para los que meten en Azkaban a otros como yo—replicó ella. Cerró la maleta con una sacudida de su varita y la hizo empequeñecer hasta que cupo en la palma de su mano—. Espero no volver a verte. Adiós.

Lo último que vio, antes de desaparecerse, fue la mirada azul de Percy, anegada en lágrimas.

o-o-o

_No negaré que te sigo queriendo. No, porque hacerlo sería mentir. No, porque a pesar de que ahora llore por tu culpa he pasado momentos maravillosos a tu lado._

_No, porque de verdad te quiero._

_Pero el amor no lo es todo, por muchos tópicos absurdos que hayamos crecido oyendo. También tengo dignidad y amor propio y no puedo estar con alguien que me besa cuando vuelve de trabajar para los que quieren verme en Azkaban por el delito de poder hacer magia._

_Probablemente no leas esto nunca. Probablemente no: no tengo la menor duda de ello. Aun escribiendo esto en papel, jamás te lo haría llegar. Y yo ya no voy a escribir más._

o-o-o

La joven levanta la vista cuando ve una figura al otro lado de su celda. El aire que se cuela en el habitáculo, en el que apenas caben ella y otras dos muchachas, levanta algo de polvo y borra las letras que Penélope ha estado trazando en el suelo.

Se deja llevar por los guardias de Azkaban sin oponer resistencia. Los dementores aún no le han nublado la razón y sabe que hoy es su juicio.

Penélope suelta una carcajada, haciendo que los dos jóvenes que la llevan la miren con sorpresa, quizá creyendo que ya se ha vuelto loca. Pero la muchacha no está perturbada. Simplemente sabe que todo eso es una farsa. Casi desearía no ser juzgada, porque es plenamente consciente de que Umbridge y su Comisión para el Registro de los Hijos de Muggles van a utilizar esa pantomima para hacerle daño.

Sin embargo, la Aparición hasta el Ministerio la debilita considerablemente, y el hecho de que la dejen en una habitación custodiada por dementores, estando a menos de tres metros de esos seres, hace que la sonrisa perdida de Penélope se convierta en una expresión asustada. Esas cosas le dan pavor.

Recuerda cómo la descubrieron, apenas un mes después de que dejase a Percy. Recuerda lo mal que la trataron, el desprecio que está segura de no merecer. Y, lo peor, la resignación de sus compañeras de celda a que no hay forma humana de escapar de Azkaban, esa desesperanza que acabaron por contagiarle.

Escucha su nombre e intenta levantarse, pero antes de lograrlo tiene a dos personas sujetándola. Camina a trompicones por el pasillo, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir a esos tipos que aún sabe andar, y entonces lo ve.

Percy también se percata de su presencia. Está en mitad del pasillo y la sorpresa lo ha dejado incapaz de apartarse, obligando a los guardias que arrastran a Penélope a detenerse. A pesar del miedo, la muchacha se las ingenia para dedicarle una mirada de asco. No puede creerse que sea él quien vaya a condenarla.

Recuerda la carta escrita en su celda y mira al destinatario de sus palabras, sin saber exactamente qué espera. Un beso, una caricia, unas palabras de ánimo. Algo que le demuestre que está ante el que fue su primer novio, que Percy aún no ha ahogado del todo a su conciencia.

Él aparta la mirada.

Y Penélope se alegra de que no haya leído la carta. Porque sus palabras eran para Percy, el pelirrojo cabezota obsesionado con su trabajo. No para el completo desconocido que está ante ella.

Casi sin darse cuenta, la joven mueve los dedos para trazar el final de esa misiva invisible.

o-o-o

_Espero no volver a verte._

_Un beso,_

_Penélope._


End file.
